Los Besos de Akashi
by Noe Sweetway
Summary: Los besos de Akashi siempre son un reto para Furihata. Son tan impredecibles como él. Pero le gustan mucho. Muchísimo. [AkaFuri]


**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket pertenece en su totalidad a Fujimaki- _sensei_ ; yo sólo me enamoro de sus personajes, shippeo como puedo y escribo cosas como ésta sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **LOS BESOS DE AKASHI**

 **—** • **—**

* * *

Los besos de Akashi siempre son un reto para Furihata. Son tan impredecibles como él. Pero le gustan mucho. Muchísimo.

Le gusta cuando se toma su tiempo, lo sujeta con suavidad de las mejillas, le sostiene la mirada intensa por varios minutos —hasta que consigue hacerlo sonrojar, más bien—, le sonríe con calidez y, finalmente, lo besa. Ama esa sensación que le produce Seijūrō cuando desliza con delicadeza sus labios sobre los de él, primero, suave y torpemente y, luego, con el pasar de los segundos, va aumentando el ritmo al punto en que Furi cree que va a quedarse sin nada de oxígeno. Le gusta bastante porque, al separarse, el corazón le late violetamente mientras jadea, y todo lo que puede hacer es intentar, en vano, disimular el fuerte rubor en sus mejillas al ver la sonrisa de satisfacción en su novio y dedicarse a relamerse los labios, porque aún siente el cosquilleo que el mismo le produjo.

Le agradan los besos que no le sorprenden, los que espera, esos que sabe que, _definitivamente_ , Akashi va a darle, como aquellos que surgen mientras ven alguna película y la sala está completamente a oscuras. Sonríe entre ellos, porque le gusta poder prepararse y corresponder adecuadamente, porque puede acariciarle con firmeza los brazos, hombros, rostro y cintura; y porque puede luchar un poco contra aquella traviesa lengua antes de, inevitablemente, rendirse ante ella. Después de todo, siempre termina perdiendo, pero no hay problema porque en realidad eso también le agrada.

Sin lugar a dudas, le encantan también aquellos besos que Seijūrō le da de sorpresa. Su corazón le martilla el pecho mientras intenta desesperadamente seguirlo, con torpeza, claro, porque no se lo esperó; como sucede las veces en que trata de relatarle algo emocionante y el pelirrojo lo interrumpe, atacando su boca con rudeza, y otra vez lo deja sin respiración. Kōki termina algo perturbado y sin inspiración, y Akashi sonríe mientras se disculpa y le pide que continúe con lo que intentaba contar. Le encanta porque es tan frustrante y satisfactorio a la vez, que hace que sus pensamientos se tornen borrosos y no sepa cómo reaccionar ante ello.

A Furihata le fascinan los besos de Akashi y todas las facetas de él en las que se los da.

Cuando salen a pasear juntos por la tarde y todo es armonía y felicidad, generalmente se toman de las manos camino a casa, Akashi aprovecha para entrelazar sus dedos con los contrarios y jugar con ellos un momento, se asegura de que no haya gente alrededor, lo detiene a medio camino y lo estampa contra la primera pared de algún callejón con el que se topan. A Furi le tiemblan las piernas, por lo que lo toma del cuello para mantenerse en pie, y se dedica a saborear perfectamente cómo el gusto del cappuccino que Akashi acaba de tomarse está mezclándose exquisitamente con el dulzor del helado de crema que hace minutos él mismo consumió.

Por otro lado, cuando las cosas no van realmente bien entre los dos —acaban de tener una discusión, o uno de los dos se molestó por algo— los besos tienen un sabor amargo. No es como si Furi quisiera considerarse a sí mismo un masoquista o algo por el estilo, pero no puede negar que lo _enciende_ increíblemente la manera posesiva en que Seijūrō lo toma de los hombros y lo obliga a enfrentar aquella mirada demandante que, seguramente, está diciendo algo como: _«Yo soy la certeza, siempre tengo la razón»,_ para después comerle la boca tan apasionadamente como puede. _Demonios_ , ha perdido otra vez. Aunque, al final, la pelea culmina por sí sola porque, al parecer, a Akashi también le provoca _algo_ que él lo sujete de la nuca y —luego de tragar grueso y haberse ruborizado completamente— le diga, con cierta timidez y titubeando:

—Eres mío, Akashi.

El _emperador_ termina enseñando una sonrisa rara, altanera, y, luego de tumbarlo en el sofá, lo mira desde arriba y lo desafía, respirando agitadamente, antes de volver a besarlo con fiereza:

—¿ _Heh_? ¿Quién es de quién?

Le entristecen los besos cortos y certeros que se dan cuando la visita ha terminado y deben despedirse en la estación. El que se anima no es otro que Akashi, _como siempre_ , que mira fugazmente a los lados y se lanza con estrépito contra él, uniendo sus labios unos pocos segundos. Él, sin embargo, sorprendido por el beso e igualmente angustiado por tener que despedirse, prefiere abrazarlo con toda la fuerza que tiene, aguardando que el tren decida salir, mientras ruega internamente que nadie haya sido capaz de ver el beso y que el siguiente fin de semana no tardase en llegar, porque todavía no se ha ido y ya se encuentra extrañándolo.

Le hipnotizan esos besos frenéticos y deliciosos que su novio le da cuando por fin se reencuentran después de largas semanas de estudio y demás. Saben a _«Te he extrañado tanto»_ y le aceleran el corazón mil veces más que otros. Le excitan, porque puede sentir cómo las hábiles manos del prodigio lo acarician con necesidad por sobre la ropa, y le avergüenzan, a la vez, porque puede oír el chasquido de sus labios al separarse y Akashi lo empeora cuando palpa con suavidad sus comisuras, retirando el rastro de saliva, producto de la desbordante brutalidad que sus lenguas adquirieron.

Kōki se embriaga con los besos de Akashi Seijūrō y ello lo hace dichoso.

Lo enloquece cuando lo toma, con ternura, lo recuesta y se deshace de su ropa, con destreza, en cuestión de segundos. Le cuesta razonar. Ya sólo es él temblando como desquiciado —peor que cuando tiene que jugar un partido contra un equipo importantísimo— bajo el delgado cuerpo del pelirrojo que, de pronto, le parece más atractivo que nunca. Se estremece con el camino de besos que genera en su cuerpo y siente el impulso de armarse de valor y besarlo vehementemente también, de tocarlo sin tanta torpeza o vacilación, de hacerlo suyo completamente. Pero es débil, y antes de cumplir su cometido, se ve a sí mismo sintiéndose desvanecer ante su tacto y rogando por más. Akashi lo entiende todo. Lo comprende con sólo una mirada y él está agradecido por eso. Porque, mientras le hace el amor magníficamente, silencia sus gemidos con un beso tras otro, _gentil, lento y profundo_. Justo como más le gusta. Y no pude hacer otra cosa que extasiarse con cada sensación y desfallecer con cada cosa que escucha de parte del otro: su respiración entrecortada, sus gruñidos, gemidos, y el sonido de sus cuerpos siendo uno… encajando una y otra vez.

Es altamente placentero y él lo ama porque, al acabar, exhaustos, cuando están entre irse a dormir o no, Akashi le besa una vez más. Es apenas un roce suave y —cuando ello no incita a una _segunda ronda_ — le siguen las mejillas, el mentón, la punta de la nariz y, por último, la frente. Furi adora todo eso.

No sabe qué tan loco puede parecer y, de hecho, no le importa, al sonreír con algo de malicia y, simplemente, alejarse del lugar cuando Fukuda y Kawahara le preguntan cosas como _qué le ve_ o _cómo puede salir con alguien tan temible y peculiar como Akashi_ _Seij_ _ū_ _rō,_ dejándolos boquiabiertos y con las dudas. Honestamente, es inmensamente feliz sabiendo que sólo él —a quien muchos llamarían simplón o demasiado _común_ , además de que también era _un chico_ — conoce esos aspectos del capitán del equipo de Rakuzan, que hacen que cada día lo amarre más.

Y, aunque admite que al comienzo le fue raro y le dio mucho miedo, Furihata fue dándose cuenta de que Akashi no sólo es un genio en baloncesto o cualquiera de las demás actividades de su vida diaria. Es bueno en casi todo. En especial en _besar_. Y no es sino él quien disfruta plenamente de esa cualidad.

Los besos de Akashi son sólo de él y para él.

 **—Fin—**

* * *

 **N/A:** No sé de dónde salió esto xD

Si bien no me desagrada el AkaFuri, honestamente, tampoco esperé que me inspiraran estos dos y que fuera de ellos mi primer fanfic de KNB —me esperaba que fuera de mis OTPs, como el KagaKuro o el MidoTaka, pero bueh—. Es una pareja medio crack, lo tengo bien claro pero, ¡oh, vamos!, se miran lindos juntos, ¿no creen? Es decir, Furi siempre me ha gustado, es lindo y me divierte, y Akashi… bueno, ya saben, es _Akashi_ , ¿cómo podría no gustarme? Adoro cuando se pone todo medio sádico y dominante, pero también amo cuando está en modo amable _—¡cuánto te amo, Sei-chan!—_ y, bueno, no pude evitar imaginar que ha de ser jodidamente bueno besando _y esas cosas_ * _gritos internos_ *, por lo que esto surgió.

¿Les gustó?

Veré si vuelvo por aquí pronto… ¡Matta-ne! *se esfuma*

 **¿Reviews?**


End file.
